the_x_factor_usafandomcom-20200214-history
Emblem 3
'Emblem 3 '''are an American hip-hop/alternative rock/reggae group from Huntington Beach, California who finished in 4th place on season 2 of ''The X Factor USA. Their mentor is Simon Cowell. Background Emblem3 is originally from Washington, but moved to Huntington Beach, California. They consist of brothers and friends Wesley, Keaton Stromberg and Drew Chadwick. Unlike what people may think, they are not and don´t want to be considered a boyband. Their musical style is unique-- a mix of hip-hop, alternative rock and reggae, and they are also known for writing, arranging, composing and singing their own songs. Wesley, Keaton, and Drew also play their own instruments in addition to bringing their music to their fans, who clearly love them. X Factor History Emblem 3 originally auditioned in San Francisco, California, with an original song Drew wrote called "''Sunset Blvd.". ''They immediately impressed the judges, receiving a yes from the four of them. They passed task 1 of bootcamp, and were called back to Judges' Homes in the Groups category after task 2. At Judges' Homes, the guys met their mentor, Simon Cowell. They performed for him and his guest advisor, Latin music superstar Marc Anthony, and managed to pass to live shows where they wowed the public with their strong performances, earning them a strong fanbase especially with the ladies. However, critics accused the guys of coming across as jerks despite their laid-back personalities. The guys were also frequently accused by Demi Lovato as coming across as "manufactured" mostly due to them having Simon Cowell as a mentor. Many of the group's fans wound up accusing Lovato of being rude and unfair, and many even went so far as to accuse her of personally hating the guys. Emblem 3 were eliminated on December 13, 2012, finishing in 4th place. THeir number is 812-631-1587 Pre-X Factor music The guys released their first album called "Bite Your Lip and Take It" when Drew was 13, Wes was 11 and Keaton was 9. Their refreshing musical style has found takers all across the globe, earning them a strong international fanbase. Their original songs, like "Tequila Sunrise", their X Factor audition song "Sunset Boulevard" ,"Curious", "Reason", "Say What You Mean", "My Calling" and "Indigo" are available on YouTube. Drew, who is an excellent guitarist, even composed a song called "Heaven Awaits" which is also available on YouTube. Drew Chadwick has also written cool songs sung by only him such as "Jaiden" and "Black and White". Along with all of this, the guys did various cover songs such as the Maroon 5 hit "This Love" that can also be found on YouTube. Along with the others in the group, Keaton Stromberg also has various songs like "Thought Of Her", "The Simple Life", and more which can be found on YouTube. Post X Factor After their elimination from X-Factor, Wes Stromberg said that they were looking forward to going back home and "making some badass music"! Here's hoping that they have the most amazing careers! Simon Cowell has also admitted in multiple interviews that he intends to sign Emblem 3, which should make their fans very, very happy. Drew Chadwick later confirmed in an interview that the group has been signed to Columbia Records. The guys announced on a Ustream chat on February 4, 2013 that they will be playing three shows: February 3 at The Roxy in Los Angeles, March 2 at The Glass House in Ponoma, and March 3 at the House of Blues in San Diego. They now have a site where you can see what's happening with them and buy merchandise. The site is called emblem3.com. Post-X Factor single and album The guys released their first post-X Factor single, "Chloe (You're The One I Want)", on April 16, 2013. Their post-X Factor album ''Nothing to Lose ''was released on July 26, 2013. They are opening for pop star Selena Gomez on her Stars Dance Tour, which kicked off on August 14, 2013 in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. Source Category:Acts Category:Season Two Acts